Aya x Yoko (Kiniro Mosaic)
by imrickjamesbitch
Summary: Smut fiction about Yoko and Aya, from Kiniro Mosaic, going on their first date.


Aya Komichi opened her eyes facing the celling above her. She slowly sat up, opened her eyes, and faced her alarm.

*5:30 AM*

Waking up this early on a Sunday was unusual for Aya but today was a special occasion for her.

Today was going to be her first date with her new girlfriend and old friend Yoko Inokuma. After years of having romantic feelings for each other Yoko finally confessed her feelings to Aya and the two began dating just over a month ago but today would be their first date alone as couple.

After waking up Aya moved to her bathroom where she showered and brushed her teeth before deliberating for a half an hour over what outfit she should wear to impress Yoko the most on their first date. She eventually decided on a cute, blue summer dress with a large matching hat. After getting dress Aya headed out and went to meet Yoko at the train station. They agreed to meet there at 9:00 but Aya got there an hour early because she was so nervous about not wanting to make Yoko wait.

Aya stood waiting there nervously for her girlfriend to arrive but it wasn't until 9:15 that she spotted Yoko arriving. Yoko walked up to her and said "Oi, sorry I'm so late. I hope you didn't have to wait too-" But Yoko was interrupted by a harsh yell "Baka! What do you think you're doing I waited her over an hour!" Slowly tears began to form in Aya's eyes as she said "I … I was afraid that you might not show up." Yoko quickly replied hugging Aya and saying "I'm sorry that I made you worry, But its alright I'm here now." Yoko and Aya remained embarrassed for some time until Aya realized that people were looking. Her face turned bright red and she pushed Yoko away saying "Ba…Baka. What are you doing hugging me in public? Let's just go on our date." "Alright lets go!" Yoko said as they boarded the train that would take them to first destination on their date.

After a short train ride they arrived at their destination; a bustling station, which was a short walk away from the movie theater, they were headed to. Aya asked Yoko "So what movie are we going to see?" Yoko said, "I thought we'd go see Love Under the Cherry Blossoms. That new romance movie that just came out." Aya knew that Yoko did not like romance movies at all and would much rather see an action movie, so Aya said "Re… Really, we could see something else if you want." But Yoko quickly responded saying "No, its alright I really want to see it." Aya realized that Yoko wanted Aya to enjoy the movie they saw so she said "Ok, Lets go!"

90 minutes later they exited the theater. Aya was very happily talking about the movie with Yoko while Yoko, looking exhausted, listened to her and smiled. Although Yoko did not enjoy the movie she was happy that Aya did which was enough for her. The couple walked down the street of the city, Yoko was holding Aya's hand and Aya's face was red with embarrassment from the thought that people might see them together. They kept walking and talking until Yoko stopped and said "Aya are you embarrassed to be with me?" Aya replied "No! What are you talking about?" "You get so embarrassed whenever I try to hug you or hold your hand, I was just afraid that you might not want to be with me." Said Yoko with tears forming in her eyes. Aya remained silent until she leaned forward, standing on the tips of her toes and kissed Yoko on the lips then said "Yoko, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't show it to you better but I really do." After thinking for a moment Yoko said while grabbing Aya's hand "I know what we can do. Follow me!" After running for a few moments the two arrived in front of a large building that turned out to be hotel. Yoko entered with Aya and rented them a room.

Later, inside the room Aya asked "What are we doing here?"

Yoko replied saying "I thought that we could have sex."

"What?!" exclaimed a flabbergasted Aya.

"I thought it would be a good idea, but if you don't want to…"

After a brief hesitation Aya muttered "No. Its okay… if you think so… What should I do?"

Yoko leaned in close to Aya and whispered into her ear "Just relax and follow me." Then Yoko wrapped her hands around Aya and pulled her into a kiss. Aya began to blush but eventually relaxed and kissed Yoko back. The kiss grew more passionate as Yoko's tongue entered Aya's mouth and moved around the new unexplored area. "Mmmmhhhh" Aya moaned with pleasure as the kiss continued. After several minutes they stopped kissing to gasp for air. Yoko placed her lips on Aya's neck and continued kissing Aya's along her collarbone. Yoko moved her arms further behind Aya's back until she found the zipper to Aya's dress. She slowly pulled the zipper down until her dress fell to the floor; Aya stood naked except for her bra and panties. Then Yoko picked up Aya and carried her onto the bed and set her down there while Yoko began to strip down to her underwear. She leaned down on the bed on top of Aya and began to kiss her slowly moving down her body starting with her forehead moving down to her lips, her neck, her collarbone, until she reached Aya's breasts. Yoko reached around to Aya's back and unclasped her bra revealing Aya's small, luscious breasts. Yoko began fondling Aya's bosom causing Aya to let out a soft "Unhh" of pleasure. She started to suck on and nibble at Aya's nipples while her left hand headed down Aya's stomach until it rested atop her moist panties. Yoko rubbed Aya's pussy and continued to suck on her breasts switching between left and right, rough and soft trying to cause Aya as much pleasure as possible. Aya kept getting wetter and wetter as Yoko continued rubbing over her panties. Yoko the reached down Aya's panties and slid one finger into her pussy, penetrating her for the first time. Aya gasped with shock as the finger went in. Yoko began moving it in and out getting faster and faster as she went until she thrust in a second finger. As Yoko continued to trust her fingers in Aya's pussy, Aya's pleasure kept growing until she couldn't bear it anymore and "Ahhhh!" Aya came just as Yoko deeply shoved in her fingers.

After having sex they both fell asleep on the bed in the hotel room they rented. A few hours later Aya woke up in Yoko's arms and looked at her sleeping partner and tenderly said, "You look so cute sleeping with that dumb grin on your face." Aya leaned over to Yoko, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I love you" and went back to sleep in Yoko's loving embrace.


End file.
